


I’ll have your heart on a platter| oneshot

by Hunnybunnyjjk



Category: Bantan sonyeondan
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Kidnapping, Oneshot, i wrote this while listening rob bitch by Allie x, its not romantic, its scary, mentions of abuse, this isn’t cute, yandere!jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunnyjjk/pseuds/Hunnybunnyjjk
Summary: Jimin only wants you too be safe....right?





	I’ll have your heart on a platter| oneshot

Jimin was in love. There was no doubt about it, he was head over heels, heart shattering, devastatingly in love with her. He wanted to keep her in his pocket, or maybe his basement. Ok that part was undecided but he truly did want the best for her, and the best was for her to never ever leave him. So he decided that he should go and talk to her, let her get to know him first. That’s a good start right?

—————————3 weeks later——————  
Jimin had made a little mistake. I mean he couldn’t help that he got too impatient, you were just toooooo cute. Plus part of this was your fault if you hadn’t talked to the teacher after class he probably wouldn’t have snapped. The memory makes his teeth grind, anger flushed through him and he can barely control himself. Who did that teacher think they were talking to his little girl like that. They made you smile while they talked to you and he couldn’t stand that. So after class he took you home and made it so you wouldn’t ever have to talk to that disgusting teacher ever again. You’d be safe with him and after all that’s all he ever wanted for you.

 

You had been there for a month, in his basement, you learned to not ask when he came in covered in blood, and too smile when he said he was keeping you safe, to say “I love you.” When he stopped talking or else... or else he’d get the bat. The first time he did it you couldn’t walk for a week, he’d sprained your ankle, the second time it was the back of your knee, after that you learned. You learned what he liked and you stayed like that, after all all he wanted was your safety, right?


End file.
